Speculum
by Happy Bunny
Summary: Amazon Trio Fic! One of the only on the net. (Shonen Ai) CHAPTER 5, the final chapter, is now up!! Please RxR!!
1. Dawning

Hello everyone! This is my first Amazon Trio fan ficcie. Fish Eye is indeed a man in this fic, so Cartoon Network people, you may want to do a little background reading before taking a crack at this fic. I do not own any Sailor Moon Characters or anything relating to them. This is just my twisted little vision. RxR please and have fun at the circus.  
  
Chapter One: Dawning  
  
"One." the board came shooting up from the ground, making a deafening crack against the young boy's back. He cried out a little as the man with the azure hair stood before him, the snap of his fingers creating this pain that he couldn't describe.  
  
"Two." Cold steel slipped around his wrists and ankles, cutting into his pale skin, making him bleed just a little. The pain wasn't as enormous as the eye watering pain in his back, but it was brutal all the same. He tried to scream, but he was silenced by the icy cold gaze of this unnamed enemy.  
  
Time seemed to stop as the villain spoke the last number, his silky, feminine, seductive voice full of malice. The boy remembered how that voice made his knees weak and his heart pound. The pretty, blue eyed boy in which he met at an ice skating rink three weeks before this.was now a horrific monster.well, inside. Outside, the cerulean haired blade was as gorgeous as ever.  
  
"Three." The boy's chest exploded in such a pain that he couldn't even scream. The chest cavity began to bulge and his ribs all began to snap as some unknown force broke through his skin. There was no blood.but a light. A brilliance that was brighter then a million suns; It began to transform into a solidity that the boy was unable to see. He was already in an awakened death by that time.  
  
The slender man smirked a little, walking gracefully up to the limp boy, looking at his own reflection in the dream mirror that had broke through the darkness and showed itself. It had been two weeks since his last project when he met this nineteen year old boy at an ice rink, skating with some.female. It took another five weeks to get this particular boy to trust him enough to get the mirror to appear. Five weeks in the making.Pegasus better be there.  
  
The blue eyed boy grabbed hold of the pink mirror with scaled hands and plunged his head into the depths of his dreams. Gold metals, true love, a family, a nice car, fame.NO PEGASUS! Fish Eye pulled his head out of the boy's dreams, cheeks enflamed with anger and sorrow, looking at the pathetic human with a hate that seemed to drip off of him. His counterparts would tease him horribly about this mess up. In fact, he was sure that they would tease him SO much that he would have to hide in his small quarters for a week before they got over it and moved on to a new victim. He crossed his arms and sighed a little. No sign of the annoying Sailor Pumpkins.  
  
Wonderful. he thought to himself as he pulled out one of his little daggers, his weapon of choice, and smiled. I get to seal a mirror. Zirconia will be pleased.and Tiger Eye and Hawk Eye will be BEGGING to know how I did it. I'll have to think up a better story then 'The Pumpkins didn't show up, so I could finally do my job'.  
  
He walked slowly up to the boy, sliding a rough hand across his fair face, raising his head to his. Fish Eye looked at the young boy and inched a bit closer to him, an incredible lust for this paralyzed creature taking over his whole body. He brushed his lips against the boy's when the siren of annoyance sounded, making his head ring and his blood boil.  
  
"STOP!" The blonde ditz yelled, forcing Fish Eye to turn to face them, his eyes alive with fire, "I cannot allow you to steal the beautiful dreams of this boy! I am Sailor Moon!"  
  
The little pink haired virus ran up beside the blonde and posed exactly the same way. Fish Eye was going to make some sarcastic comment when she began to speak, her voice only audible to dogs, "And I am Sailor Chibi Moon! And we shall-"  
  
"Save the dramatics," he said, snapping his fingers, his shadow growing and morphing into a completely different being, "I am tired of hearing the same speech over and over again. Come! Lemures! Fricassee and fillet these fishies!"  
  
He erupted in laughter as three drop dead gorgeous men in spandex were born from his shadow. Gods, where were these boys when he was at the tent? They began to do their business as Fish Eye undressed them with his beautiful eyes. The boys were doing marvelous against the klutzy moron and her clone until a single rose zipped through the air at lightning speed, slashing Fish Eye's hand, making him cry out a little. He looked up to a tree in the shadows and scowled at the figure which fell from it. It was the top hat wearing, cape wielding, Romeo that always saved those stupid girls whenever he was winning.  
  
"This isn't your battle, Penguin," Fish Eye hissed as Tuxedo Kamen smiled at him, "So why don't you just waddle your butt out of here?!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see, when you are threatening the dreams of those who are allowed to dream, it becomes my battle."  
  
"Oh? Well, then let's battle!" Fish Eye said, fed up with this nonsense.  
  
The battle erupted quickly and was over even quicker, with a dagger to the arm to the fop of a human. Blood poured out of the opened gash on the man's arm and his teenage lover ran over to him, yelling his name as if it would make the wound heal. She tore the bow off her chest and tied it tightly around his nicely toned arm and left Fish Eye amazed that the idiot could even know how to tend a wound like that. The blonde stood, her knees shaky and eyes tearing up. Fish Eye simply crossed his arms and grinned.  
  
"You wanna have a go at it, little Miss. Short Skirt? Then come on.I have all day to kill you. Really, there is no hurry. I will take it nice and slow and-"  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!!" from the trees where the suit came from, a thick blast of water came barreling out, taking Fish Eye by utter surprise. The blast WAS painful, but that was all. It didn't knock the delicate boy on his rump or anything like that. He turned to see the other four sheep walking out of the forest, all posing in some non-intimidating way. He cocked an eyebrow and cringed as they began to speak.  
  
"You will NOT harm any more people, Fish Eye!" the one wearing mostly red yelled, gearing up for an attack, "Under the planet Mars, I will destroy you and save this planet! Celestial Fire IGNITE!!"  
  
Fish Eye was arrogant and stubborn, but he knew when he was outnumbered and he knew that fire was NOT a good thing for a water based creature. He snapped his fingers and a ring of clear, vibrant water appeared, his entrance to the circus open and waiting. He gave them a little bow and without an explanation, he did a graceful back flip into the ring, exiting a failure like usual.  
  
* * *  
  
He sat in the lounge, alone, reflecting on where he went wrong in this mission that he had planned so well. He had been greedy. If he would have broken the mirror rather then kiss the boy, then a portal would be sealed and they would have a victory on their side. Greedy.he was always so greedy. It wasn't like he was love deprived, oh no, he had been with more people then days of the year, but he always needed more. No, it wasn't that he needed more.he needed to be loved. Casual sex and false promises could only hold someone in comfort for so long before they began to yearn for the affections of just one special person. He sighed, flipping through picture atop of picture, looking for just the right target, Lover.He didn't hear his blonde companion sneak in, slowing creeping up behind him. The blonde boy poked Fish Eye in the sides, making him scream in utter terror and jump from his stool, drink and picture flying with him. He landed on his butt on the cold, concrete ground, looking up angrily at his partner.  
  
"DAMN IT, TIGER EYE!!" he screeched in the way of the harpy as Tiger Eye laughed a little.  
  
"Aww, I had to do it, Fish.you were like a sitting duck!" he extended a gloved hand to his friend and Fish Eye took it hesitantly, "Come on.Hawk Eye wants us to go hunting and-"  
  
He pulled Fish Eye up, using a bit too much force and Fish Eye stumbled into his arms. Tiger Eye blushed a little as the scent of the boy's long blue hair filled his nose with the smell of the ocean. He could feel the boy's heart beating lightly underneath the layers that he unusually wanted to strip. Fish Eye looked up at him, not noticing how close they really were. Their lips were less then an inch apart from each other and Fish Eye could feel the burning warmth of his breath coming into his partially opened mouth. He felt an desire to take the blonde boy's mouth in his own, but Tiger Eye found reality before he could and pushed him away.  
  
"Damn it Fish, I know you're into guys, but me?" he brushed himself off as Fish Eye blushed a little, "Gods, I thought Hawk Eye put you in your place when you crawled into his bed that night when-"  
  
Fish Eye erupted in anger and embarrassment. Tiger Eye had NO idea what had happened that night when he had chased moronically after what turned out to be Tuxedo Kamen and learned the truth of the Sailor Senshi. He needed to be held, to be loved and he could only think of two people who could give him the love he so desperately groped for that night.and Tiger Eye hadn't been home. Tears began to stream from the delicate boy's eyes, making his blonde companion blink in surprise.  
  
"Don't be stupid!" Fish Eye yelled, "WHY WOULD YOU EVER THINK THAT I HAD FEELING FOR YOU?! YOU.YOU." he never finished his sentence before throwing an arm over his face, darting from the room. Tiger Eye felt his head swim a little as the smell of the sky blue hair of his partner filled his nostrils, making him want to chase him and lay him down, taking his womanlike body without hesitation. Tiger Eye continued to stare at the exit in which his prize ran from, vaguely recognizing the laughter coming from the rafters.the four separate giggles of little girls from the amazon, eyes glowing, spheres floating and playing with each other.  
  
"Oh Tigers Eye.you don't dream of him, do you?" one of the voices said, acid dripping from it's words."  
  
"Dreams are for kids."  
  
"Make that dream a reality, Tiger Eye."  
  
"We will help you gain his soft, sweet flesh.but you have to trade for it. Do you agree?"  
  
Tiger Eye looked toward the rafters and a scowl melted across his features, heading toward the exit, never turning to face them, but he spoke in a voice so shaky and unsure that the four girls needn't doubt that this fair subject would fall.  
  
"I don't need your help to win his flesh."  
  
He left the dark room, laughter ringing through the entire tent of the Dead Moon Circus, burning its way into Tiger Eye's mind, making his head drown in the smell of Fish Eye. He must have him.  
  
Thank You so much for reading. I hope to have chapter two up soon soon soon! Peace Out. 


	2. Fascination

WOO!! Chapter Two!! ::dances excitedly:: Okay, same stuff applies, I don't own Sailor Moon and/or any of the characters. A Heavier Shonen Ai warning for this chapter, me thinks (note I am writing this before I actually WRITE the chapter, so it may be shonen ai, maybe yaoi.whatever works) Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two: Fascination  
  
Tiger Eye didn't show up on time to meet with Hawk Eye. It was simply him and his painfully beautiful blue haired companion at a quaint little outdoors diner overlooking the lake in which many miraculous events had occurred. The spore had dropped from space on that very pier, but to them, it was irrelevant.  
  
Fish Eye stared at his crystalline glass, running a finger around it's rounded edge, an eerie sound filling both of their false human ears. His icicle eyes were unusually vacant and glossy, his cheeks rosy. But Hawk Eye let it pass.Fish Eye was normally overly emotional, but the second some cute boy in acid washed jeans walked by, he would be back to his quirky, love sick self. Who had broken his heart this time? Which of his many lovers had called him fat or stupid or some other benign slur? It was always someone. Hawk Eye began to remember when some twenty-something guy said that Fish Eye had been bad in bed. He thought Fish was going to kill himself over that one, but luckily Tiger Eye was able to.reassure his confidence, though it was still a mystery as to how. He could always bring Fish Eye out of his slumps. A tinge of jealousy nipped at Hawk Eye's heart as he gave that revelation some thought. As far as he knew, they were no closer then he was to either of them.it was too complicated, it made his pretty head ache.  
  
He cleared his throat, trying to catch the attention of his counterpart, but to no avail. Finally he had to wrench the glass out from underneath his fragile hand and move it to his side of the table, talking without caring that tears began to fall carelessly down his pale skin.  
  
"Time is running out for us." Hawk Eye said, not looking up but staring at the boy's hands instead, "Soon, at the next full moon, we return to the creatures that we once were. Tiger Eye seems not to care and-"  
  
"TIGER EYE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT HIMSELF ANYWAY!!" he screamed, making the people at the neighboring tables stare in shock. He stood from his chair, white dress flaring up around his hairless legs, "He is just a selfish BASTARD who would probably keep Pegasus all to himself if he could!!!"  
  
"Is that what you think?" his silky voice said, as Fish's eyes widened, not even turning to look at the blonde who was standing right behind him, "Selfish is kissing a boy when you should be breaking his mirror."  
  
That was Fish Eye's cue to face his secret crush, and he did just that. Emerald eyes stared hard into sapphire ones, piercing them.digging deeply into them. Fish Eye's mouth opened and closed a little, but he was unable to make any sound, so Tiger Eye filled the awkward silence.  
  
"It is amazing what people do when they think no one is watching." he smirked a little and leaned forward, lips all but touching Fish Eye's rounded ear, "But person.you are not."  
  
Fish Eye pushed him away, appalled that he would even mention that to him, knowing how much that truth upset him. Fish Eye KNEW of what he was and he KNEW that they had to find Pegasus in order to remain 'human'.he knew, so why remind him?  
  
"Okay, you two.break it up," Hawk Eye said, grabbing both of their arms, feeling his heart begin to beat a little bit faster at the touch. But which one of them did he really desire? The beautiful and elegant Fish Eye? Or the Masculine and rough Tiger Eye? Or did he even get to have a choice? He shook the thought from his mind and smiled a little. He didn't really want either of them. Unlike his counterparts, he was into the beauty and smell of women. Men weren't exactly his taste.but if he WAS into men.  
  
The thought allured him more then normal. He thought back to the night Fish Eye had crawled into his bed, blue mascara running down his reddened cheeks. The boy snuggled his slender body into Hawk Eye's strong arms and pressed his cheek to his chest, staining it blue. Hawk Eye didn't really know what was going on when Fish Eye came in.he was still half asleep.  
  
He is in love with the Sailor Pumpkin, Hawk Eye!! He's.my god, he's in love with the pumpkin.I don't.I don't k-k-know what to do.I want to die, Hawk Eye.Please, hold me tonight.  
  
And he did just that. He held the boy awkwardly all night long, gently stroking his hair and listening to his sobs until he finally nodded off to sleep, allowing Hawk Eye to carry him back until his own bed, laying him in azure, silken sheets that slid across his naked legs like water over stone. He only wore a T-shirt that went tightly to his hips, revealing ruffled, white panties, nothing more. Hawk Eye stared at his sleeping form and couldn't stop his body from leaning over and go to kiss his lips.but the kiss never happened as Fish Eye rolled over and Hawk Eye regained his sanity, leaving the room to catch an hour or so more of slumber.  
  
He shook his head and the memory disappeared. "Can we sit now, Hawk Eye?" Fish said in his high pitched voice and Tiger Eye nodded a little, Hawk Eye agreeing as well. They all sat at the small table, Tiger Eye ordering a drink from a young waitress who had trouble understanding what exactly he wanted in his drink. After a few minutes of bumbling through the order, she finally understood and hurried off to fetch it for him. Hawk Eye cleared his throat once more and began his speech.  
  
"Like I was telling Fish before you decided to waltz in here with a stick up your ass, our time is running VERY short and I really don't know what you two intend to do about it. I have sealed mirror upon mirror upon mirror, yet Pegasus is still on the run. YOU both, on the other hand, have only managed to seal a few. This is not at all good. I do not want to become a stupid bird again.I like my body too much for that. And anyway.ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"  
  
The glare that was shared between Fish Eye and Tiger Eye was enough to chill someone to the bones. Tiger Eye bowed his head a little, his voice breathless and empty, "W-why did you kiss him?"  
  
The sentence, the way he said it, his facial expression, his body language, it all surprised Fish Eye to the point of utter and complete shock. His hands were clasped in his lap and he looked so helpless and vulnerable that Fish Eye couldn't even begin to think of a reason why he had done what he had done. He himself really didn't know WHY it was necessary to kiss him.but it was. Just as it was necessary to grab Tiger Eye's hands that sat on his thighs in his own and bring them up to his face. The blonde's were full of such a sadness and loss that they  
  
"I didn't kiss him." Fish Eye said softly, confusing Tiger Eye a little, "When I was kissing him, I was really kissing-"  
  
"Ahem!" Hawk Eye said, throwing a picture in front of the two of them, "A successful nightclub owner. His name is Kira Kizuha and he is a young entrepreneur with beautiful dreams. Fish Eye.this one is right up your alley. Not only do you get to pursue a cute, young boy, but you get to be a dancer while doing it. So, you had better get a move on then.it is getting late."  
  
No words had been exchanged between the three of them after that. Fish Eye stood and walked away, Hawk Eye following him moments later as Tiger Eye sat at the little table alone, head still hanging down, imagining Fish Eye dancing on a stage, people touching him when he was the only creature who should ever be able to touch him. His drink finally came and Tiger Eye downed it in half a second, gesturing for another. He was too sentimental. He needed to come off stronger, more masculine in order to win the beautiful boy over.was there anyone to compete against? Honest to God jealousy seeped from every pore in Hawk Eye's skin, but that didn't necessarily make him a threat. It didn't.  
  
"Beware of the predator, Kitty." A high pitch voice came as three giggles joined hers.  
  
"Yes, because hawks enjoy the taste of fresh little fishies just as much as tigers do."  
  
"And a hawk can just swoop right down from nowhere and take a fish right from the mouth of the tiger."  
  
All four of them erupted in uncontrollable laughter as Tiger Eye jumped from his chair and took off running in the direction of his passion, needing to stop him and hold him and love him before the hawk devoured him. The girls forgot, however, that a hawk flying into a tiger's mouth runs the risk of being eaten.  
  
Soooooooo, you like? PLEASE review, I could use all the help I can get cause I have NO idea where this is going, who's gonna end up with who and if I REALLY wanna make Mamoru and co. go to a strip club. Alrighty, hopefully chapter 3 will be up in the near future. 


	3. Closure

::wipes sweat from brow:: Chapter three time!! Read and review and be merry!  
  
Chapter Three: Closure  
  
"Motoki!!" Mamoru said, cheerfully, talking to his blonde haired friend over the telephone, "Wanna come and meet me for dinner?"  
  
"Mamoru.if this is another desperate attempt at trying to throw a bachelor party for me, it's not going to work. I mean, I love Reika and I don't need to have one last night out in order to feel more like a man. I mean, would you go to a strip club if you and Usagi were to get married?"  
  
There was silence on the other side of the line, making Motoki sigh a little as he agreed hesitantly, "Alright, alright.where do you want to go?"  
  
* * *  
  
Fish Eye stood behind a curtain in the smoky night club, atop six inch heels and fishnet stockings. He wore a garter belt and a small, revealing school girl skirt that rode up so high that his panties could be seen even if he didn't bend over. A black bra was covered by a white shirt tied right below his fake bust. His soft hair was pulled into pigtails and his face was painted with makeup.he hated a lot of makeup.  
  
He looked down at his chest and sighed a little. They are going to know they're fakes.He wilted before he felt someone grab his butt and push him toward the curtain. He blushed a little and turned to see the young owner pushing him. He had the lightest of brown hair and clear emerald eyes. Tiger Eye.He shook that from his head immediately and heated up a little.  
  
"I don't love him, you know!!" he said, turning to face the attractive man touching his bottom, "Just because I thought of him when I looked in your eyes doesn't mean I love him!! STOP LOOKING AT ME!!" He screamed as the young kid smiled a little and crosses his arms.  
  
"Angel, I don't give a shit about who 'he' is. All I care about is you, out there dropping your clothes.dancing for the fellas. I hired you to dance, and dance is what you're going to do."  
  
And with that, he shoved Fish Eye through the curtain and on to the stage, applause filling the room and hoots and hollers ringing in his ears as he covered his face, trying to protect his weak eyes from the light. His knees were shaking as he began to walk forward on the slick stage, girls dancing scandalously on all sides of him. The lights were blinding and the applause was deafening.but if he didn't perform well then he would never get close to the owner and then he would never get to see his beautiful dreams. It amazed him how such a piece of scum could have beautiful dreams. He got to the edge of the stage and the audience began to clear up and-  
  
"M-M-Mamo-chan." he whispered as Mamoru and Motoki walked into the club, a few other guys.but they were irrelevant. His Mamo-chan had walked in.to come to see him.the very Mamo-chan who had broken his heart in order to be with the meatball head spaz in which he loved with every essence of his soul. Would he recognize him underneath all they layers, would he expose him for what he really was? Not only a male, but an alien from the Dead Moon? A villain.no, his Mamo-chan wouldn't.he couldn't. He.  
  
Their eyes met, the sea to the sky.eyes almost the same shade of blue. Fish Eye caught his breath as those perfect blue eyes widened a little and Mamoru cocked a dark eyebrow as he scanned Fish Eye's perfect body.remembering his go at the bored, the shackles.the mirror. He remembered his dreams being raped and battered as the 'girl' who had been following him turned into the 'boy' who attacked him and then.Fish Eye didn't know that Mamoru had been awake when he dared partake in his lips. Once again, he had chosen between breaking a mirror and a sweet kiss.but the kiss was worth it. The whole experience with Mamoru had been worth it.whether or not he found Pegasus, that night was worth it. And no matter how much he tried to hate her, Usagi treated him with such a lovely kindness, even after trying to steal her man.and for that, he respected her.  
  
He began to dance, moving fluidly like the water, his motions so graceful that everyone in the club had their eyes glued to him. Mamoru stared hard at this boy's body, remembering just two weeks prior this 'boy' was a young, pretty girl looking to buy a fish at a pet store. The same girl that disappeared from Usako's house on a rainy night wearing nothing more then a nightshirt. Motoki looked over at his friend, seeing the empty stare that he gave to the sexy dancer on stage.thinking of Usagi.  
  
"Mamoru!" he said, anger flooding off his voice like ice, "Why do you stare like that? Usagi is much prettier then her! Plus you-"  
  
Mamoru laughed a little before placing a hand on his friend's shoulder and pulling him slightly closer, "Motoki, don't worry, I know her. We met on a rainy day a few weeks ago. Usagi let her stay the night because she had no place to go. She ran away.I guess she found a new job."  
  
Both men began laughing as Fish Eye glared at him, hurt in his heart at his cruel words. He finally realized the utter disgrace of what he was doing and he just couldn't do it anymore. He just couldn't dance and embarrass himself in front of.TIGER EYE!! He was sitting in the back row, a clear glass sitting on a white paper napkin.soaking it with condensation. His green eyes tore through Fish Eye like a dagger and his arrogant grin made Fish Eye's heart skip a beat. Tiger Eye stood and began to walk toward the stage, pulling something out of his pocket. He breezed past Mamoru's table, taking the time to knock his drink over on to the fop's lap, making Mamoru yelp in anger and surprise. Fish Eye bent over a little and gasped as Tiger Eye slid a piece of paper into Fish Eye's garter belt, smiling a little.  
  
"It was the only way I could spill a drink on his lap," he said, turning to walk away, "Get his mirror and hurry back to the tent.you look too beautiful to be wasted tonight."  
  
And with that, Tiger Eye made his exit, leaving Fish Eye standing dumfounded on stage, some form of currency tucked high in his garter belt. He turned and looked his boss right in the eyes, not caring who saw this wonderful spectacle. Mamoru was already phoning the annoying Sailor Senshi and within moments, they would be after him.looking for a fight. He snapped his fingers and a soft, blue curtain came flying down in front of him. He felt his slutty woman clothes fall and his real self begin to form.pointed ears, scaly hands, Amazonian markings and jewels, not to mention the blue, puffy jumpsuit with a dead fish on the stomach.  
  
"One." The board came flying up, ripping floor boards from the expensive black stage and slamming against the sleazy owner's back with a crack that was music in Fish Eye's ears.  
  
"Two" and an even more satisfying sound rattled in Fish Eye's mind as the man screamed in agonizing pain at the coldness and sharpness of the shackles. Screams came from the audience and from the girls on stage, but they were all birds chirping to Fish Eye.  
  
"Three." Absolute bliss came as the boy's mirror ripped through his chest and formed, leaving him limp and lifeless. Some parts of Fish Eye wanted the victim to be awake for this.as he molested his dreams and fantasies. Pegasus wouldn't be there.no, not in this scum bucket, but he had to check anyway. But before he did...  
  
"Mamo-chan. Why aren't you changing? Don't you want to save this little fishie like you always do? Come on Mamo-chan, turn into the Tuxedo Kamen that we all know and love. Or don't your friends here know the truth?" Fish Eye began to chuckle and laugh and then cry, "CHANGE FOR ME!! YOU BASTARD, CHANGE!!"  
  
Mamoru just stared at him, shrugging his shoulders and then turning to Motoki, "I dunno. Maybe this is part of the show or something?"  
  
Fish Eye's mind seemed to snap at that little sentence and he flew off the deep end. Turning to the limp and lifeless boy, he pulled out a dagger and took slow, shaky steps to him, tears rolling down his face as Mamoru continued to pretend not to remember that night. THAT NIGHT HAD MEANT THE WORLD TO HIM AND HE PRETENDED NOT TO CARE?!?! So be it.  
  
"You want to pretend you don't know me, Mamo-chan? Then you had better pretend that this isn't your fault." and with that, Fish Eye not only plunged the dagger into the mirror, but he sent it through the mirror and into the boy's chest, blood spraying across his face, clothes.hair. He could taste the coppery blood mixed with the salty tears.bittersweet. He turned to Mamoru and smiled once more.  
  
"Your fault.this is YOUR fault," the blue ring of water appeared above him and his eyes looked at his wannabe lover as if they were dead, "The sacrifice of this boy is CLOSURE for me. I am over you, Mamo-chan.I couldn't kill you before, but you still possess beautiful dreams, so your mirror still must be sealed. You remember that when you lay your head down to sleep tonight."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
  
  
Dun Dun Dun.Okay, I hope you all enjoyed chapter three. PLEASE review.cause I REALLY want to know what you all think, should I keep writing or stop or whatever. Hopefully chapter four will rear it's head soon.cute shonen ai scenes coming up, I promise. Ciao all! 


	4. Exposed

Hello, hello. This is the beautiful Chapter Four. Enjoy and review.cause I am beginning to think that no one is reading this ::Cries:: Anyhoo.have fun!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Exposed  
  
Blood, dirt and tears all mixed together made up Fish Eye's face as he strolled down the interstate in his heels and torn skirt, limping slightly. In his rage, he teleported to the wrong destination and ended up in the back alley of Mr. Wong's Chinese Cuisine Restaurant and was too tired and upset to attempt the trick again. He needed to be alone for a while anyway.to get his thoughts together. Tiger Eye wanted to see him alone tonight, he had just killed a man and to top it all off, he had one week to find the true holder of Pegasus before he turned back into a fish. It was a lot to weigh on one's thoughts.not to mention the fact that he couldn't get the realization that he was unable to dream to disappear from the back of his mind. He so wanted to dream and his hypothesis was correct when he attempted to remove Tiger Eye's dream mirror from his chest and nothing surfaced. The Amazoness Quartet were breathing down the back of his neck and Zirconia was watching his watch, counting down the seconds until they turned back into their true selves. He couldn't cope with that.but he did, everyday.  
  
He saw the tent far off in the distance and for a moment, he thought about never going back. He was a step away from jumping from the high way into the lake below, hoping to die in the fall, drown or wait out the week and get turned back into a fish so he could swim far away. He leaned over the side of the overpass, watching the waves below and the strong current.seeing himself falling to the water, dying.  
  
"What are you doing?" A rough, familiar voice said through the wind and the sound if the cars, "Fish.what are you thinking about doing?"  
  
"Does it matter, Hawk Eye?" he said, laughing only slightly before looking back to the violent currents, "Does it matter if I jump and die? Would the world stop spinning? Would you find Pegasus any faster or slower? Would you become a human rather then an animal dressed as one?" He turned to Hawk Eye, tears streaming down his face, wind whipping his hair against his soft skin, "Tell me! Would it matter if I died? WHAT WOULD IT CHANGE!!"  
  
Hawk Eye looked at his feet and whispered as the wind calmed for just that moment, "It would matter to me. It would change me, Fish."  
  
"W-what?" he said, his eyes constricting a little, cheeks reddening. He placed his hands to his face as Hawk Eye continued.  
  
"I mean.I know it sounds hackneyed and mushy and stupid.but I think I really WOULD care if you hurt yourself. We are the Amazon Trio, Fish.and we need you. I need you." he blushed a little as Fish Eye took a step toward him, grabbing his hands and warming them with his own.  
  
"Thank you for caring, Hawk Eye." he said, as Hawk Eye smiled, "I needed someone who-"  
  
He couldn't help himself anymore and he grabbed Fish Eye's arms and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't long.but it was passionate and delicious and, even though Fish Eye KNEW that Tiger Eye was who he loved.Hawk Eye was giving him the attention that he needed right at this moment.the strong embrace, the tender kisses and the kind words. It was those simple things that lured Fish Eye to his bed that night.leaving Tiger Eye waiting up for him.  
  
* * *  
  
He sat in his small room, the stench of alcohol on his breath.the room swirling a little. He reclined on his couch, shirt unbuttoned and hair messy, a wine glass hanging from his hand, waiting for him to lose his grip so it could smash against the hard wooden floors. He hiccuped once before the anger and pain that he felt finally came out and he threw the wine glass against the wall, glass spraying everywhere, slicing his face. He screamed out a little and then began sobbing. Tiger Eye was a horrible drunk.  
  
"Teehee.Tiger Eye, you fool," one of the voices said, making him scowl in anger, "You ACTUALLY thought your pitiful attempt at catching the Fish would bring him to your bed tonight?"  
  
"He.he said he would be here," Tiger Eye said, softly, words slurring together, "He said-"  
  
"He says a lot of things. But it isn't your name he's screaming tonight, is it?"  
  
"W-what?" Tiger Eye said, standing from his sitting position and stumbling to the floor, "That bastard.that bastard!"  
  
"So you suspect that Hawk Eye is sleeping with the Fish?"  
  
"You suspect right.but what do you plan to do about it?"  
  
Tiger Eye opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes began to get heavy and within moments, he couldn't lift his head to look at them, all he could to was listen as their high pitched voices began to drift further and further away.  
  
"Sleep on this, Tiger Eye.don't do anything stupid. WE will handle everything FOR you. We will get revenge on him for you.don't worry your sleepy little head."  
  
And he drifted into a deep sleep, soothed only by the cackling of the floor girls, hiding in the shadows of the four corners of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Hawk Eye twirled his fingers in the soft mane of his new lover, pulling his head closer so as to smell the faint smell of the ocean in this delicate boy's hair. His other hand rested on the soft flesh of Fish Eye's smooth thigh, rubbing it slightly. Fish Eye's hands were pressed against Hawk Eye's naked chest, identical nail marks carved into the pink haired boy's back. Sweat matted Fish Eye's hair to his face, neck and back. The boys were pressed so closely together that it seemed as though they were conjoined. Fish Eye rested his feminine leg atop of Hawk Eye's hip, the sharpness of it digging into his inner thigh. The soft, silk red covers slipped a little, revealing the nakedness of the two of them and normally Hawk Eye wouldn't mind, should it be anyone else, but this was Fish Eye and NO one would disgrace him ever again. Not even Zircon.  
  
He removed his hand from his paramour's leg and pulled the covers over them, not noticing the soft boy's blue eyes flutter open, "Hey you." he said, sounding like a woman.like always, "What are you doing?"  
  
Fish Eye wrapped his arms around Hawk Eye, stroking his back and kissing him softly on the lips, not caring that he hadn't answered yet. Hawk Eye smiled a little and kissed him back, "I was just covering us up. I was cold and-"  
  
"Thank you.I don't want Zircon to see either," he said, shutting his eyes. Hawk Eye cleared his throat a little and Fish opened his eyes quickly this time, "What?"  
  
"What we did.we did it because we are friends, right? Not because you-"  
  
"NO!" he said, sitting up a little and shaking his heads, "I don't.feel that way about you really. This was friendly, casual sex.we didn't make love or anything. I needed you and you helped me out and I thank you. You don't-"  
  
"NO!" Hawk Eye said, waving his hands a little, "I am interested solely in older women. I don't like young guys.no offense."  
  
"None taken," he laughed, "Anyway, let's just finish the night.even though I don't love you.I still like being in your arms."  
  
"And I still like you in them."  
  
Nothing more was said after that and almost instantly after, Fish Eye fell back into a sound sleep in the arms of his friend. It wasn't as easy for Hawk Eye however. All he could think of was the words that spilled so easily from Fish Eye's mouth. This was friendly, casual sex.we didn't make love or anything. He placed a hand on his forehead and began to feel a little sick. He all of a sudden wasn't sure if it was casual. He couldn't stop the heavy beating of his heart and the hard pounding of his chest. Maybe it was the fact that Fish Eye was so vulnerable right now, trapped in his embrace.but all he wanted was to wake this flower up and passionately take him rather then casually. No.the thought passed quickly as he began to fall asleep like his lover. It was just a random worry before sleep, he got them often. They slept the rest of the night in peace, wrapped in the mutual love of one another.  
  
* * *  
  
"My Lemure," the girl holding the blue ball said, laughing a little, "Pierrot.I have a mission for you."  
  
And she laughed and laughed and laughed as the little gnome rose from the shadow, an eerie, goofy grin plastered on his face.  
  
  
  
YAY!! Chapter four done!!! Look for chapter five soon. It may or may not be the last one. Ciao all! PS: REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!! 


	5. Terminus

YAY YAY YAY!! Chapter Five is warmed, toasted and ready for your enjoyment!! Please Review and have fun reading!! Oh, BTW, there are a few strong words in this chapter. The "F" word appears once and so does the "W" word.so watch out.  
  
Chapter Five: Terminus  
  
Who would have thought that the pink haired rodent was the TRUE holder of Pegasus? They had attacked every single one of her friends and had yet to attack her? How blind and stupid could they be? Why hadn't they studied the past and realized that it was ALWAYS that little girl who held the power, key...whatever. The Dark Moon family needed her and Doctor Tomoe and the Bureau of Bad Behavior's Witches Five needed her for her pure heart. What kept Pegasus from hiding in her mirror?  
  
As soon as Fish Eye had made this brilliant, but late realization, he went to gather the others and set out for the girl's home, which he had been to only once in the past.How stupid!! He could have killed her right then, no one would have known the difference beside that blonde ditz and her sailor pumpkins. He never told the others of his rendezvous with Sailor Moon, they didn't need to know.  
  
"One." Hawk Eye said as the board flew up and struck the blonde girl on the back, her annoying, high pitched voice ringing in his ears. He hadn't listened when Fish Eye begged him too. He couldn't believe that the little pink girl was the holder of Pegasus.  
  
"Two." The cold metal of the shackles slithered tightly around her slender wrists, cutting into them, but only slightly, causing discomfort but no pain. Of course it was Sailor Moon, he thought, it made the most sense. Why in the hell would it be her childlike companion?  
  
"Three." Her mirror, the very mirror they hand been looking for, broke through her chest, shining brightly and beautifully in the night sky.  
  
Hawk Eye began to walk slowly toward her, a malicious grin on his face, taking humor in her sad, dull pain. He held her mirror in his hands, almost tasting victory in this girl's death.  
  
"HAWK EYE!!" Fish Eye screamed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face, body shaking from anger and despair, "You're wrong, Hawk Eye, she isn't the holder of Pegasus. THAT little girl is, " he pointed to Chibiusa, who was standing along side the other Sailor Senshi, all helpless to save their friend, Please listen to me, Hawk Eye."  
  
"Hold him back, Tiger Eye," Hawk Eye said, without emotion as the blonde grabbed hold of the boy who he so wanted to know intimately.  
  
Fish Eye looked on as his companion plunged his head into the mirror of the innocent girl who had been so kind. No matter how much he screamed and pleaded for Hawk Eye to let her alone, the toga clad amazon's ego and greed were too powerful to let any words of reason into his closed mind. He was like the rest of them...anything to become human. Tiger Eye's face was pressed against his beautiful partner's head and he inhaled, not smelling the ocean anymore...all he could smell was deceit and betrayal and the sickening stench of wet feathers.  
  
"He knows what he's doing Fish Eye," Tiger Eye said, softly into his pointed ear.  
  
"He's wrong, Tiger Eye, he is wrong. How can you not see it?"  
  
"You're so funny, Fish Eye," he said, voice dripping with spite and jealousy, "One second you can give your body to him, trusting him with it as if it was nothing and now you can't even trust him to pick out the holder of Pegasus. You really are a woman, you know that?"  
  
Fish Eye gasped a little, his eyes widening as his counterpart clutched him more tightly then at first, whip digging into his chest, so close that he could feel Tiger Eye's faint heart beat. The situation was looking bad as Hawk Eye pulled his head out of the blonde airhead, anger pouring from him as if it was sweat. Worse was Tiger Eye was now holding him so tight that his chest hurt and he struggled a little against his grasp. He couldn't speak.  
  
"Y-you know?" Fish Eye said as his blonde companion laughed a little, his laugh turning into a stifled sob. He pushed Fish Eye away covering his face with his large hands, mind swimming...hearing eternal giggling echoing in his head, "Tiger Eye...I never meant to-"  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU WHORE, YOU MEANT EVERYTHING YOU DID!!" he screamed, whipping his gloved hand around, sending Fish Eye sprawling to the floor, "Y-y-y-y- you were suppose to be with me that night. HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH HIM SO EASILY?!"  
  
"I...we..." he was sobbing too much to answer that question, a bruise already beginning to form on his fair skin, "Tiger Eye, I love-"  
  
"DON'T YOU SAY IT!! DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!! You don't love me. If you did, you would have been there that night, when I needed you. You ALWAYS run to him for support. You always do, so don't you fucking say that you love me, because you don't."  
  
Hawk Eye looked at the two of them and the once normal anger turned to blind fury as he stormed over to both of them, yanking Fish Eye from the ground and pushing Tiger Eye with his free hand. He clutched the sobbing boy gingerly as he because to explode, no one noticing the shadow arising from in front of Usagi, nor the fact that the Sailor Senshi had transformed and were gearing up to attack all three of them.  
  
"ARE YOU BOTH MAD?! IT IS ALMOST NIGHTFALL AND WE HAVE YET TO GET THE CRYSTAL!! YOU TWO NEED TO GROW UP AND STOP FIGHTING!!" He looked at Tiger Eye, "First of all, you have some issues you need to work out before you should even THINK of getting in a relationship. And you," he pushed Fish Eye away from him and stared hard, "You need to understand that when you sleep with someone, that it means something not only to the person you're with, but also to the people you aren't with. Especially when it is with friends and-"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your sob story, Hawk Eye, but did you summon a lemure?" Tiger Eye said as the little clown popped up from the ground, stripping all of them of their petty problems.  
  
"PIERROT!!" he said, removing his hat and shooting a spade from it. The spade floated around a little before targeting the unconscious girls mirror, running right through it, sending the magical shards all over the hard, cold ground.  
  
"NO!" Fish Eye screamed, as Usagi fell to the ground, body limp and lifeless, tears streaming from her empty blue eyes, "WHO ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Me??" The clown said, laughing eerily, "I am the Clown Pierrot, sent from the Amazoness Quartet to remove the trash!!"  
  
"T-the Amazoness Quartet?" Hawk Eye said, looking back at his two companions, "Do you two know anything about this?"  
  
Fish Eye simply shook his head as Tiger Eye froze, pupils constricted and body shaking a little. Hawk Eye knew right then that the clown was revenge for what Fish Eye and he had done in a wave of passion. He knew that the Amazoness Quartet had possessed their friend's mind, ending it for them all. Fish Eye didn't know this, he didn't need to know. He truly did love Tiger Eye and this wasn't Tiger Eye's fault, it was his jealousy that would lead them all to an eternal slumber.  
  
"Hawk Eye..." Fish Eye said, tears streaming down his face, "Use our wish to save Sailor Moon. She has dreams and feelings. Even with that orb, we will never be full humans and we will continue to hurt each other and ourselves until we finally die. Let her live Hawk Eye, please, let her live."  
  
He looked over to Tiger Eye, who had fallen to his knees now, tears also streaming down his cheeks, looking up at the two people who he had always loved more then live itself, "Save her." That was all he uttered as Hawk Eye held the orb high into the sky, making it light up and glow a dim glow. Usagi floated off of the ground, her mirror mending together like a puzzle in front of her. Fish Eye never looked at her, even to see the shine and life come back to her eyes. It wasn't worth it anymore.  
  
"Take out the trash," Fish Eye said as a spade zoomed toward him at neck breaking speed.  
  
He didn't care anymore. He had no dreams, he had no love, emotions, feelings, anything. Death would come easy to him, leaving this cruel world to plummet to hell where he belonged. Tiger Eye hated him and Hawk Eye felt nothing more then a mutual friendship. He had no one. Burning tears streamed down his face as the impact of the spade threw him backwards. That was it, everything began to spin and he saw blood spray, dying the night sky red.  
  
It took him seconds to realize that he had never been hit, but Hawk Eye had jumped in front of him, giving his own life to save his lover's. Tiger Eye looked on in shock as blood covered the two of them, sticky and warm.  
  
"I loved you all this time and I could never admit it. Mutual friendship...it was all a lie, I lied to you. Hopefully my death will prove how much I truly loved you. You never loved me anyway, and without you, my life is pointless. Tiger Eye, please take good care of him and calm down. It was always you who he loved, not me."  
  
And with that the boy died in Fish Eye's arms. Tiger Eye bent down and grabbed Fish Eye's hand, completely forgetting the past and what happened between them, but it was to late. The sky began to get dark and blood red as the moon, invisible to the eye began to rise from behind the horizon. They each felt the transformation begin and they were powerless to stop it.  
  
"Fish Eye, I am so sorry that I never was able to tell you how I felt. I didn't think we'd fail...I thought we had forever."  
  
"Forever is risky, Tiger Eye. Forever can last a lifetime or a few seconds. It is what you do with it that makes this human life worth while. We didn't fail a mission, we failed at living."  
  
His voice stopped working after that, scales moving from his hands to the rest of his body, replacing his soft, beautiful skin. His slender, feminine legs molded into one, feet turning into a fins. His arms began to disappear, turning into fins as well. He could hear his bones cracking and turning to jelly, cartilage. All of a sudden, his lungs stopped working as well, making him gasp for water, not the poisonous air. His gills pulsed and ached as he tried to breath what he had been breathing for months on end, but it was no use. The moon had risen and his time on this lovely planet was numbered. His vision was blurry and almost non-existent, but to his right, he saw a tiger, beautiful and golden coming toward him. The tiger picked the Fish up gently between his teeth and carried him away. The Fish tried to pull as much moisture from the Tiger's tongue but it was no use. His wiggling began to slow as the Tiger came upon the lake, tossing the fish into with a flick of his head. He stared for a few moments before turning and walking away. He never saw the Fish's lifeless body float away with the current of the water, eyes empty and dead. All he saw was his lover's smiling face, beautiful, innocent and fair. Fish Eye would have wanted it that way.  
  
Fin.  
  
I hope you all liked my story. Maybe next time I'll do a story with a happier ending. Hehehe, MAYBE. Thanks for reading and please review on what you thought about the ending! Ciao!! 


End file.
